


【哈利生贺】A Place Called You

by duguqingxia



Series: Don't Walk Away [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Severus Snape, Dom Harry Potter, Gentle Harry Potter, Insecure Severus Snape, M/M, Master Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Misunderstandings, Rimming, Slave Severus Snape, Sub Severus Snape, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 521就该发的《Humble Love》后续肉文……如果你不爱看总攻·美少年·我哈，那就快跑！我哈生日快乐(*^▽^*)幸甚至哉，鸽以咏志





	【哈利生贺】A Place Called You

A Place Called You  
他的主人一手揽在他的腰上，一手抚摸他的头发，他的主人保持着这个姿势久久没动。突然之间，他感到他的主人进入了他的大脑。他觉得他就像他的主人适才手中捧着的书，被那些手指轻缓地翻过。他毫无保留地向他的主人展露出他的内心，证明他如何期待他的主人的另一种“进入”【注1】  
他的主人离开了他的大脑，他腰上的手臂搂得更紧了。在他想出任何话之前，他们瞬移到了他的主人的卧室的大床上。他的主人和他四肢交缠在一起，他脸红了。  
“你想为我先准备好？我的浴室就在那边。”  
他不确定地朝他的主人看了一眼。  
“我在这里等你，你可以慢慢来。”  
他走进他的主人专属的浴室，他从未踏入过这里，一时之间他不知道如何是好。他脱掉他身上的衣服，他欠缺必要的经验，不过他想这总没错。接着，他应该再……  
这时，卧室方向突然传来一个低沉的男声。  
“让您久候是我的不是……”  
“我知道你很忙碌，所以我很感谢你的到来，但是下次你最好知道不要随便进到我的卧室。”  
他发现自己正屏住呼吸，紧贴着浴室的门听着外面的对话。  
“鉴于你的……身份，我想你一定无所不知。”  
“蒙您下问，我一定知无不言。”  
“我有一个……下属，不过最初我完全不知道这个羁绊的存在。”  
“您没有选择他？当然，是他选择了您。您总是那个被选中的【注2】。”  
那个男人对他的主人欠缺尊敬的语调让他感到不快。  
“您是想要……”  
“解开羁绊，当然。”  
他感觉自己仿佛被人猛地抽了一鞭，他咬住嘴唇，生怕发出声音。  
“把他杀了，羁绊自然中断，我还能顺便收割一个灵魂。”  
“如果只是这样，我就不必请你来了。你看，我想到一个主意，把主从关系转为平等关系从而解除羁绊——这是我在书上找到的一个类似情况的解决办法，你觉得这有可行性吗？这可真是棘手，我已经别无他法了。”  
“我衷心祝愿您心想事成。”  
卧室安静下来，他无力地跪倒在浴室冰凉的瓷砖上，把脸埋进手里，沾上满手凉泪。  
他不记得上次流泪是什么时候。

或许他还有一次机会。  
要是他把自己准备得够好，他大概能够取悦他的主人，这样的话，他的主人大概不会把他丢掉。  
他羞耻地垂下眼睛，手指用力推进他的身体。他感觉到温热的液体滴到他的腿上，这时门口传来两记敲门声。  
“你……”  
虚掩的门晃了开来，他匍匐在地上。  
“主人……”  
他的主人半蹲下来。  
“你流血了？”  
他简直可悲，他甚至做不到把自己扩张妥当。  
“请原谅我，主人……请惩罚我……请您赏赐给我任何我应得的处罚……”  
他努力克制他的呜咽，不想激怒他的主人。  
他的主人握住他的手腕，领他在洗手台上趴好。  
“把腿分开一些。”  
他立刻照办了，迫切地想要服务他的主人。他不敢相信他的主人真的愿意使用他。  
“哦谢谢您，主人……”  
一根手指抵上他的后穴，他咬住下唇，尽他所能不要打扰他的主人，任由他的主人索取他的一切。  
那根手指没有更加深入，只在边缘打圈，他觉得撕裂感减轻了。  
“你能独自待一会吗？我去对角巷买一支治愈药膏，涂上之后你会好得快些，有时我不太相信我的治愈魔咒。”  
治愈药膏，那肯定不便宜吧……  
“我不值得您为我浪费钱，主人，我能承受的，求您……”  
“好了，以后不要自己做扩张了。”  
“……是的，主人。”  
如果他的主人想要直接进入他，他的主人当然拥有这种权利。比起他的主人而言，他一点点的不适又算得了什么呢？  
他的主人扶他站了起来，召来他的睡衣，为他披上。  
“主人？”  
“去卧室睡一会吗？休息对你很有好处。”  
他嗫嚅着想说什么。  
“你说什么？我没听清。”  
“求您了……主人，请允许我侍奉您……”  
他听上去实在可悲。  
他等着他的主人拒绝他。他的主人为了掩饰尴尬，垂下眼睛咳了几下，无意之间看见他不知羞耻地高高耸立着的下体，他下意识地伸手遮挡了它。在他趴在洗手台上那一瞬间它就起了反应。  
他的主人握住那只手腕，引它落在祂的肩上。他的主人凑了过来，他往后退缩，直到他的腰眼抵到洗手台边。那副容貌近在咫尺，他紧张地忘了呼吸。  
“既然如此，”他的主人对他悄悄耳语，“我从哪里开始好呢？”  
“请您……随意……”  
他的主人抚过他的锁骨，他的胸口。他为快感颤抖着，任凭他的主人随心所欲地探索他的身体。他的主人一寸寸地爱抚他的肌肤，仿佛巡视祂的领地。那些触摸变成了亲吻，他的主人戏弄地逗弄着他胸前的乳头，把它放在牙间轻轻嗫咬。他在极乐之中试着抑制他的喘息。那些亲吻不断往下，他的主人慢慢矮下身子，把他滴个不停的阴茎含进温热口腔。  
“主人……您不必……”  
他紧紧抓着洗手台边缘，想要再忍一会，但是看着他的神祇用唇包裹着他，情感在他的五脏六腑剧烈翻腾，莫大的刺激让他眩晕。他射了出来，速度快到让他难以启齿。  
他的主人呛了一下，他滑下洗手台，跪在他的主人面前。  
“我很抱歉……请原谅我，主人……”  
“我没事的。”他的主人搀他起来，“为我脱掉你的衣服。”  
他过于欣喜地这么做了。他重新趴回洗手台上。他的主人沉默不语，他突然想起他的背上依然残留着被鞭打过的惨白伤痕，他等着他的主人对他这副呆板无趣的身体任何严酷的评论。  
他没有等到。  
他的主人沿着他的背脊一路亲吻，那张嘴唇蕴着魔法，他能感到那些伤痕正在愈合。那些碎吻所到之处分明是淡淡的清凉感，他却觉得仿佛浑身都被点燃了。那根柔软的舌头慢慢移向他的臀缝，打着卷舔过他的后穴。幸而他已经射过一次，他大概还能坚持一会。那根舌头进入了他，温暖又湿润，肮脏又色情。  
“还疼吗？”  
“没关系的，主人，您不必在意我。”  
他的主人站了起来，他看着镜子里他的主人召来一瓶润滑剂。他的主人用沾着润滑剂的手指毫不费力地推进他已被开垦过的身体，这种感觉和他刚才自己做扩张时完全不同。他身体里的那根手指弯曲起来，他倒吸一口凉气。一时之间，他仿佛是一样乐器，被他的主人精巧地撩拨于手中。  
当第二根手指也加入进来，他的主人用另一只手握住他蠢蠢欲动的阴茎，懒散地撸动着。他如同一头正在被挤奶的奶牛，他的双腿仿佛变成果冻似的软绵绵地使不上劲。第三根手指也伸进了他的体内搅动，他被前后夹击着，浪潮般翻涌的快感势要将他淹没。  
那些手指尽数撤了出去，他的后庭收缩着，只能挤压着空气，失落和空虚令他无所适从。他勉力靠着洗手台的边缘撑起自己，试着把他的屁股撅得更高，无声地乞求着被他的主人填满。他的主人开始往那个粗长上涂润滑剂，他勉力保持着这个姿势，向他的主人献祭他的一切。  
这样不知廉耻的邀请姿势叫他的脸上尽是羞怯，他垂下眼睛不敢再看镜子里面。他的主人安抚着他的背脊，修长的身躯覆了上来。他迷失在欢愉的雾梦里，半醉半醒之间，他意识到他的主人正温和坚定地抵在他的入口处。  
他的主人一个用力，贯穿了他。那个入侵物甫一进入，他就紧紧吸住了它。他的主人动了起来，他几乎不曾感到不适。他的主人正在他的体内，他的阴茎正被他的主人握在手中。这般亲密无间，他从未如此安心。他向后迎合他的主人，方便他的主人滑入他的身体更深处。  
他的主人精妙地找到他的敏感点，每次撞击都让他的眼前绽开烟火。外界不复存在，只有此刻，只剩此刻。他的主人突然加快撸动速度，他浑身的血液全都向下涌去，叫嚣着渴求得到释放。  
他随着他的主人一起射了出来，他趴在洗手台上气喘吁吁。等他回过神来，他看向镜子里，他的主人捕捉到了他的目光，微微笑着。他的主人保持着与他的视线接触，举起沾着他的体液的手，涂在唇上。他垂下眼睛，脸上因为羞愧泛起红晕。  
“尝尝你自己的味道。”  
他的主人把手放在他的面前，他伸出舌头小口舔干净那些修长的手指，让它们在他的口腔里进进出出。  
“好了，现在可以去卧室睡一会了？”他的主人戏谑地问。  
“是的，主人。”  
他的主人召来他的睡衣，把他裹了起来。他的双腿刚刚沾地，他的身体就不断下滑，幸好他的主人及时把他搂在怀里，支撑住他。下一刻他们就幻影移形回到卧室属于他的主人的那张大床上。  
“你可以说一样东西作为你的奖励，什么都行。”  
有过一次经验，他感觉自己大胆了一些。  
“我想要……您宣告说……”他朝他的主人看了一眼，合上眼睛一吐为快，“我是您的奴隶，您是我的主人，我属于您，只属于您……”  
一片安静。他睁开眼想要偷窥他的主人的表情，却落入一池碧色春水。  
“或者，我宣告说你是我的伴侣，如何？”  
“伴侣？”  
“你愿意成为与我并肩之人【注3】吗？”  
“我……”  
他迟疑了，他的直觉告诉他有异常，但是他说不上来。  
“说你愿意。”  
他无法违背命令，他下意识地照做了。  
“是的，主人，我愿意。”  
那双眼眸幽深地直盯着他看，他不安地动了动。  
“主人？”  
“你有什么感觉吗？”  
“感觉？”  
他感觉浑身酸痛难忍，他感觉他最为隐秘的那个地方肿胀不堪，但是那些疼痛是愉悦的，让他感觉平静和满足。  
“我……很幸福……”  
他未完的话卡在了喉咙里，他察觉到他的主人的情绪中有一丝怒意。他说了什么惹恼了他的主人？  
“主人？”  
这不是他的声音，他正感到困惑，这时门口传来的敲门声打断了他的思绪。  
“我能进来吗？”  
“等等。”  
他没有胆量留住他的主人，他只能看着他的主人离开，把他独自扔在房间里。他的主人闪身而出的那刻，他看见门口的人穿着宽大的灰色斗篷。  
“看什么呢。”  
“无非是看看能够得到您的青睐的人是什么样的罢了。”  
脚步声走远了，他突然记起了那个嗓音，他今天早些时候刚刚听到过。一个念头猛然击中了他，他顿时明白了先前那种违和感来自何处。  
“……我想到一个主意，把主从关系转为平等关系【注4】从而解除羁绊……”  
他的主人依然想要解开羁绊，正是失败让祂不快。  
他是那样一无是处……  
事到如今，他还能为他的主人再做最后一件事情……  
他支撑起自己，恋恋不舍地离开了他的主人的大床。他没有带任何东西来，所以他也不该带任何东西离开。除了……  
他想要把那些东西含在他的体内，但是不久前被好好使用过的后穴使不出力，体液顺着腿根流下。  
他感觉自己失败透顶，什么都留不住。  
他回到他的卧室，他的魔杖依然好好地放在桌上——在他的主人身边，他从不需要他的魔杖。他把他身上的墨蓝睡衣和当时穿来的衣服样子互换了一下，他希望他的主人不会察觉这个。  
他又去了图书馆拿他的巧克力，他的主人把它作为生日礼物送给了他，他想他有权带走这个。他正看着他的礼物，他察觉到他的主人的气息出现在他的身后。他调整好他的面部表情，如果一切顺利，他能一次了结他的主人的心愿。  
他转过身。

他抢先说话了。  
“我要离开这里。”  
他的主人没有说话，但是那副如释重负的神情刺痛了他。  
他走过他的主人身边。  
“我很抱歉。”  
他止住了脚步，但是没有回头。  
“我说的是我们之间发生的一切，我……我没有别的办法，但我知道那不是你。”  
他的主人说那不是他，但是，那就是他。他从未有过一刻比在他的主人身边让他感觉更像自己，如此轻松，如此自由。  
“我不会再试着爬上你的床的，如果你介意的是这个，你大可放心。”  
他离开了。  
他不想离开，但是他的存在只会给他的主人带来困扰。  
他的主人没有挽留他。

他回到霍格沃茨，继续他例行公事的乏味生活。他整天整天没有胃口饮食，整夜整夜难以成眠。但是那也没有关系，他的主人已经长死不死，作为祂的仆人，食物或是睡眠对他而言已非必须。  
他不会死。  
他只会生不如死。

不知过了几天——时间对他已经毫无意义，米勒娃让他去校长室一趟。刚刚走到门口，他就察觉到了，那久违的气息。  
“你来得巧，西弗勒斯，我正在说给哈利办个派对。”  
他知道他得说些什么，显示他的“正常”。  
“我看不出这和我有关系，我相信你的救世主的自我已经膨胀得足以超过整个霍格沃茨了。”  
他的声音一如往常，但是他心里清楚，他的双腿发软，他只想跪到他的主人面前祈求原谅。他勉力克制着，与他那副颤颤巍巍的膝盖作着对抗。  
"你知道的，米勒娃，我不喜欢过多的关注。你可以在晚宴上宣布这个消息，今天的晚宴我就不参加了，我再去和纳威说一声。现在我向你道别。"  
他的主人仿佛当他不存在般走出门去。从他进门开始，他的主人就连余光也未曾匀给他半分。米勒娃叫了他几声，他才回过神来。  
"你想什么这么出神，西弗勒斯?"  
"没有什么。"  
米勒娃透过她的镜片看着他的神情。他习惯了，把他的主人称为"没有什么"，每当她问他想什么想到走神的时候。  
或许近来他的心不在焉太过明显了。  
"我想哈利没有对你做了什么，尽管你们之间有些不太愉快的过去，然而我知道他的为人。不过你自从他那里回来之后总是心神不宁的样子，他没有对你做了什么，对吧？”  
“你的救世主对伤害我不感兴趣。【注5】”  
“他说他不知道什么时候回来，我猜那会是很久一段时间，我看得出早些时候他已经尽力避开你了。他不该受到这种不公正的待遇。别被你的偏见蒙上双眼，西弗勒斯，成熟一点。"  
你知道祂的为人，你却对我一无所知。  
他只是摇了摇头，什么也没有说。  
他沉默地接受了这个事实，正如他沉默地接受了另一个事实。  
他的主人打算离他而去。  
而他别无他法。

他在温室外看见他的主人对隆巴顿说着什么。他知道这样的最后一面毫无意义，他无法得到任何回应，但是这不能阻止他还是想要去见他的主人。  
他藏起他的身影，直到两人离开温室。  
他走向温室，试图控制他的步伐不要过于急切。  
他本能地低俯下来，靠向那些他的主人行过之所。他的额发贴在地上，他的嘴唇蹭着那些鹅卵石，鼻尖埋在松软的土壤里。  
他的眼前出现一双靴子。  
一双他熟悉非常的靴子。  
他不敢抬起头，他无法解释自己。  
他的主人矮下身子，抬起他的下巴，平视着他。那些手指在他的唇上游移，揩去那些沾在他唇角的泥土。他张开嘴把那些手指含进他的口腔，尽力模仿到足以能够令人遐想到另一件事情的程度。他甚至在那些手指离开之前伸出舌头舔了舔那些带着薄茧的指尖。  
“你还是想要我？”  
这是一个问题，他无法避免回答，也无法违背他的本意说谎。他尽力与他的本能搏斗，他却正在输掉这场战争。最终，他屈服了。  
他痛苦地合上眼睛。  
“是……是的，主人。”  
“这么久了还是这样？”  
“一直都是。”  
沉默。  
令他惊心动魄的沉默。  
直到他的主人握住了他的手——他意识到它正颤抖着，一把将他拽了起来。他的主人带他快速穿过那些走廊，半路被人叫住。  
“哈利！”  
“你好，米勒娃。”  
“你们又要去哪？”  
“晚宴要开始了，刚巧你可以宣布我将离开霍格沃茨，和我的奴隶一起。”  
“什么？你指的是……”  
米勒娃看向了他，她的嘴唇似乎动着，但是他什么都没听见。她或许说了什么，或者没说，他无意分一丝注意力给她。他诧异地看向他的主人，他的主人依然记着许诺过他的奖励。  
“不要为我耽误你的晚宴，米勒娃，再见。”

他的主人带他离开霍格沃茨，幻影移形回到他曾经的住所，具体位置是他的主人的床。  
他感觉他落在一个结实的胸膛上，他的主人任由他靠在怀里。他的主人支着额头俯视着他。  
“之后我会让小精灵去把你的东西带到这来，你是想要放在我的房间还是你的房间？你不会再回霍格沃茨了。”看见他的神情，他的主人又补充说，“或者我根本不必为此费心，我记得你说过你不需要，对吗？”  
“是的，只需要您，主人。”  
“那么为我脱掉你的衣服，让我看看你有没有好好照顾自己。”  
羞愧与懊悔击中了他，解开扣子的手猛地一滞。  
“没有？这副身体是我的所有物，看来以后还是由我亲自照料为好。”  
他的衣扣全部解开，但是若要脱掉衣服，他就必须离开这个温暖的怀抱……  
“这样就行。”  
他继续松开他的裤子，露出早已性奋起来的分身。早在他含着他的主人的手指时，那种久违的亲密接触就快让他发疯。他的舌头推着那些手指在他的口腔搅动，让他有种已经被贯穿了的幻觉。  
他的肩膀被推了一把，他侧过身躺着。他感到他的裤子被一把拽到大腿根处，他的双手被拉到身后固定住。他脸红了，顺服地垂下眼睛。  
“我会把你干进床单……”他的主人抚着他的头发，嘴唇摩挲他的耳廓，对他低语，“直到你酸痛得无法承受我更多的精液，只能任它溢出你的身体。”他的主人顶了顶他的后穴，他颤抖着。“听上去怎么样？”  
他胡乱地点了点头，把脸埋进床单。  
“你可以射，我让你忍得太久了吧……”  
那只手滑下他的脸颊，脖颈，锁骨，一路摸上他的乳尖，放在拇指和食指间，用带着薄茧的指腹揉弄着。一根手指沾着黏腻的润滑剂探进他的身体深处，直到整根手指完全没入。他咬住一片床单，咽下他的呻吟。  
第二根手指加入进来，继续开拓他的身体，接着，他又感到另一根手指的挺进。他饥渴的后庭自发收缩起来，肉壁紧紧绞着那些手指不放。那些手指拒绝他的挽留，退出他的身体，后方一阵空虚，等待占有。  
他的主人刚一进来他就射了出来，溅在衣物和小腹上，淫靡不堪，为此他羞惭得双颊烧红。他不清楚他的裤子是何时不见了的，他只是突然发觉自己能够更加自如地承受着那些充满力道的抽插。  
他的主人射进他的身体后并没有立刻离开。他渐渐平复他的呼吸，他的主人依然埋在他的体内。他用他的身体含着那根阴茎，保持它的温暖。他喜欢这样，始终为他的主人准备着，让他的主人能够随意使用他，哪怕是在他的睡眠中。他的主人的气息萦绕在他的颈后，令他心安。  
“想要什么，作为你的奖励？”  
“想……想侍奉您，主人。”  
"现在不过七点。良宵漫漫，这样一次当然远远不够。与其担心这个，你不如歇上一会，攒攒体力。"  
他的主人抽身而出，他甚至来不及感到惊慌，他的主人立刻把他拉到怀里。他的身上沾着黏腻的汗液和体液，不过他的主人似乎并不嫌弃。  
等他缓了过来，他的主人紧紧扣住他的腰肢，让他双腿大开跪在床上。他的屁股令人羞耻地高高撅在半空，这般献身求欢的姿势直让他的脸颊火辣。他感到那个庞然大物再次滑入他的身体，轻而易举直抵花心。毫无防备地，他发出一声短促的尖叫。  
“看起来你很会发声。”  
他不知道他是否被责备了。  
“我很抱歉……主人……我会……安静些的……”  
他的主人俯下身来，亲吻他的肩膀。  
“不必担心这个，我很喜欢。”  
他的阴茎猛地挺立起来，仅仅因为知道他的主人满意他的反应。他直直翘起的阴茎在他身下垂着，得不到触摸。说实在的，他不需要触摸。只要他的主人发话，他甚至可以不需要高潮。能够取悦他的主人，已经足够让他得到充分快感。  
一如他的主人事先承诺那样，那些温暖的体液顺着他的腿根流下，他自己的白浊也把身下的床单弄得一塌糊涂。他脱力地趴回床上，他的主人靠在他的背上。他的主人捕获他的耳廓，放在齿间轻轻咬着。  
“这次想要什么？”  
算上之前那次，他一共侍候过他的主人三次。每次他的主人都是从背后进入他，他忍不住怀疑他的主人只是为了更容易地把他想象成别人。  
“想要……您面对面地上我，想要您……叫我的名字。”  
他的主人没有说话，他想要转过脸去看看祂的神情，他已经开始后悔提出这个请求。  
“主人？”  
“这是当然，在你离开这间卧室之前，你会被我完完全全地彻底使用，以任何姿势——你想得到的，你想不到的……”  
他的主人把他翻了过来，他瞥了一眼他的主人。绿色目光专注地直视着他，这样直接的眼神让他感到裸露，他下意识地错开视线。他抬起手背，遮住自己。他的主人挪开他的手背，摁到他的头顶。  
他慢慢抬起眼帘，眼神无意飘到一处。第一次亲眼看见那个给他带来极乐的东西，那个长度让他不自觉地张开了嘴。他无法挪动他的视线。  
“看着我，My Prince。”  
他不知道是他脸上的红潮是由于那个称呼，还是因为他的主人始终盯着他看，没有一刻错开目光。  
他抬起腿，夹紧他的主人精瘦的腰。他挺起身体，试着抬得更高，让他的后庭彻底暴露在他的主人视野之中。他的主人凶猛地操弄着他，他所能做的只是享受每刻。  
“想要什么，My Prince？”  
他的主人总是不厌其烦地问他想要什么，他想知道他的主人是否像他渴望满足祂的任何愿望一般，愿意满足他的所有愿望。  
“想要……想要看看您是怎么想的。”  
“说的也是，”他的主人露出若有所思的神情，“我已看过你的内心。这很公平。”  
四目相对，他漂浮在那些记忆里，寻觅他想找的答案。  
……  
“羁绊没能解开。”死神久久没有开口，他的主人接着说了，“我不明白。我明明让他成了我的伴侣，拥有与我平等的关系……”  
某个字眼刺痛了他似的，雕塑般的身影突然动了一下。  
“如果你是想问有关性事，答案是肯定的。”他的主人叹息一声，低声说着，仿佛自言自语，“我还能怎么办？我不愿拒绝他唯一向我提出过的愿望，我只能反复向他肯定这是否真是出自他的本意。可是当他恢复自我，他是否认为这是我想要羞辱他，逼迫他反复向我乞求……”  
“我会继续去找别的办法。”  
“只能这样了吧。或许，我们之间不会再有更好的结局了。”  
……  
他的主人让他情绪波动起伏，然而他的主人从未有过类似感受。  
这种坦诚真是伤人。  
不过，有一点倒是和他所见的记忆相符，他的主人看不得他乞求。  
这是他的机会。  
“求您……上我……主人……”  
他的主人覆上他的嘴唇，他没能再说下去。  
他不知道他们到底做了几次，他浑身酸痛又餍足。他射不出哪怕一滴精液，射无可射。他陷在床垫里，甚至没有力气抬起一根手指。能够为他的主人物尽其用，就是他的最大价值。  
等到他有力气抬起眼睛，他的主人依然待在他的旁边，撑着脑袋假寐。他伸出手想要触碰那些黑发，却只僵在半空。他听着他的主人平稳的呼吸，生怕毁了此刻。  
他的主人睁开了眼，握住他伸出的手，朝他微微笑着。  
“嗯？”  
他被操弄的次数多到足够他的主人只说一个“嗯”他就明白意思的程度。  
“别离开我。”  
他脱口而出的话太靠近他真实的想法了。知道他的话会让他的主人感到不适，他为此感到不安。  
他的主人只是把他的手拉到唇边，亲吻他的指背。  
“我哪儿也不去。”  
那一句话没有说错。他合上眼，不叫他的想法泄露出来。  
只能这样了吧。或许，我们之间不会再有更好的结局了。  
END

【注1】：《Humble Love》中SS提到的想要我哈“进入”他，你懂的吧；）  
【注2】：因为我哈是The Chose One啊哈哈哈哈。  
【注3】之前我哈说“我的伴侣”用的是my partner, 后面“与我并肩之人”用的是my equal。  
【注4】平等关系equal relationship，以及前面我哈要求ss同意成为他的 equal  
【注5】：touch有“伤害”也有“触摸”的意思。

彩蛋  
看着那个身影消失，死神摘下兜帽，黑色眼眸因为强烈的情绪不时闪过丝丝血光。  
那个男人凭什么管 他 的主人叫“主人”。 他 的主人是死神之主，有谁比 他 ，死神，更有资格称呼 他 的主人为“主人”。和别人用同样的词称呼 他 的主人，让他感到恶心。  
那个男人凭什么得到他的主人另眼相看。他的主人始终认为那个男人所做的事都是由于羁绊，并非出于本意。事实上是，羁绊并非束缚自我，而是源自自我。幸而他的主人没有直截了当提出一个问题，否则他就不得不诚实作答了。  
或许，他很快就忍受不了他的主人处在困惑之中。或许，他很快就会告诉他的主人事实。  
再等等吧。  
您是否会知道，我也渴望着能够侍奉您呢？  
再等等吧。  
END


End file.
